


fireworks

by chasingjupiter



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, super short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingjupiter/pseuds/chasingjupiter
Summary: The sky is thrillingly explosive and alluring and captivating, but Shoma literally cannot take his eyes off of Yuzuru, who’s curled up into Shoma’s side, eyes glued to the dark sky draped in stars and glitter.





	fireworks

The sky is thrillingly explosive and alluring and captivating, but Shoma literally cannot take his eyes off of Yuzuru, who’s curled up into Shoma’s side, eyes glued to the dark sky draped in stars and glitter.

He can’t help it; Yuzuru’s effervescent beauty rivals even the fireworks that dance across the sky, and Shoma feels guilty about indulging in long, long stares, drinking in the stars in Yuzuru’s eyes, the spots of fire in his cheeks, the clouds of breath that emerge from his lips. 

The fireworks cry out as they fly into the sky, illuminating the nearly black canvas, painting streaks of color into existence. The light casts a golden glow upon Yuzuru’s face, creating gentle shadows and highlights along the slopes of his nose, cheekbones.

It almost hurts to look at such a beautiful, ethereal being, and Shoma turns away for a moment, nails digging into palm.  _ He’s on a date… with the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. _

He kind of still can’t believe it, that Yuzuru agreed to his stuttered out proposal, that he’d nodded eagerly, blush in his cheeks, eyes lit up with zeal. Shoma’s been infatuated with Yuzuru for the longest time, and finally, after years of questionable flirting and touches that are too long to be considered platonic, he’d gotten the courage to blurt out what he’d been thinking for ages.

Yuzuru, surprisingly, had been delighted. His eyes had filled with tears, supposedly happy ones, and swept him up in his arms, repeating “yes, of course,” over and over again in his ear.

“Shoma…” Yuzuru turns to meet his eyes, face bright and happy. “Thank you.”

Shoma smiles awkwardly, shrugs his shoulders. “No, thank you,” he counters quietly. “It’s all thanks to you.” It really is. Shoma wouldn’t be the skater he is without Yuzuru, wouldn’t be the person he is without Yuzuru. And he certainly wouldn’t be this blissfully happy without Yuzuru.

Yuzuru opens his mouth, looks pained for a second, manages to squeeze out an “I… you mean a lot to me.” He hesitates and continues with caution, carefully checking Shoma’s expression as he speaks. “I’m sure you know this already, but… I like you, a lot. I mean. A lot.”

Shoma’s throat feels kind of choked, and it’s hard to get words out, don’t even mention the right words. So instead, he scoots a little closer and takes Yuzuru’s hands in his, ignores how clammy his own are, trying to communicate with his eyes if he can’t get anything out of his mouth. It’s only moments later when he can speak, and all he utters is “...I like you too.”

And when their lips touch, it’s as if the fireworks themselves have been flung into their mouths, sparks that don’t burn, but fizzle into each other. It tastes like smoke and candy and fire, and it’s addictive, and Shoma goes back for more and more like he does with ice cream. Yuzuru’s mouth is better than ice cream; it’s new and delightfully effervescent, and their lips are seemingly effortlessly gluing themselves together and parting for seconds as they catch their breath. 

Shoma feels warmth on his waist - Yuzuru’s hand, curling around his hip and back - and he daringly catches Yuzuru’s bottom lip with his teeth, making the other gasp and nibble at Shoma’s lips in return. They’re playing with each other, dancing back and forth, looking at each other through lowered lashes, smiling through kisses that are so hot Shoma can almost swear there’s steam in the humid summer air.

Their legs wrap around each other, lips never far from each other, eyes glittering with bold sentiments, breathing out instructions, throaty laughs, hair tangling. All Shoma can feel is lips, lips, lips, and hands, hands, hands, and oh, Yuzuru’s somehow pulled Shoma onto his lap, and he feels heat spread across his cheeks and their hard-ons meet each other and stiffen further. Yuzuru giggles, leans backwards, and Shoma eagerly leans forward to chase after his luscious lips that taste so much like the smoke and fire in between them, and suddenly, Yuzuru’s pinned on the ground, Shoma’s hands meeting the grass, legs automatically straddling the man laughing to himself on the ground. He dives back to Yuzuru’s ever-present lips, lets his teeth scrape against his lips, lets his lips wander and trace Yuzuru’s jawline with kisses.

They’re both smiling like idiots, entirely absorbed in each other, and Shoma can’t help but feel pleasure as Yuzuru makes a sound in his throat as he bites lightly at his neck, trailing down to the collar of his shirt, nudging it aside. He sucks at Yuzuru’s chest with devotion, finally satisfied when he sees the marks left by his lips, lips that have been tended to by this man, this man he’s loved for so long, to finally hear words he’s imagined for so long.

 

The sky is dark once again, lit by the pinpricks of stars galaxies away.

But the fireworks are far from gone.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :) as you can tell i literally only write cliches sorry


End file.
